Season 8
' 01. Still Charmed And Kicking Presumed dead, the Charmed sisters start their demon-free existence with new identities brought about by a spell that altered their appearances to the outside world, but not to those closest to them. Phoebe (Alyssa Milano), excited to start her new life, is surprised to see Dex Lawson (Jason Lewis), a gorgeous artist she barely knew, at her funeral and even more surprised when she has a premonition that she will marry him. Now able to have a normal family life, Piper (Holly Marie Combs) remains paranoid that the demons will find out the sisters are still alive. Attending her funeral disguised as supermodel Janice Dickinson (guest starring as herself), Paige (Rose McGowan) realizes that she spent too much time in the magic world, yet soon figures out that she can't escape her Whitelighter instincts and answers a call of a new charge - a young witch named Billie (Kaley Cuoco). 02. Malice In Wonderland Hoping to lure the Charmed Ones out of hiding, Haas (guest star Mykel Shannon), a young demon wanting to take over the Underworld, uses the ?Alice in Wonderland? fairy tale to prey on young victims. When Billie (Kaley Cuoco) stumbles upon his plan and tries to stop him, she becomes one of his victims. The sisters come to Billie?s rescue, and realize that they can benefit from Billie's willingness and desire to fight demons. Meanwhile, Phoebe (Alyssa Milano), in her new identity, decides to get to know Dex (guest-star Jason Lewis) better and learns that he was a fan of the Ask Phoebe column. Surprisingly, she lands a job at the paper as Phoebe's replacement with help from Dex. Paige's (Rose McGowan) traffic stop leads her to enroll at the police academy so she can still help innocent people, and Piper (Holly Marie Combs) finds that starting over and living a normal life is not as easy as she once thought. 03. Run, Piper, Run Looking for a new career path, Piper (Holly Marie Combs) goes on an interview with a corporate recruiter, but is soon arrested when a background check reveals that the physical appearance she adopted was that of a woman wanted for murder. The sisters set out to clear the woman's name, but are impressed when Billie is the one that comes up with the perfect plan. Meanwhile, Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) has a premonition that an earthquake will hit on the night of Dex's (guest star Jason Lewis) art gallery opening; Leo (Brian Krause) hosts a kids play group at the house and is caught off guard when one of the mothers mistakes him for a single dad; and Paige (Rose McGowan) becomes annoyed with Billie's (Kaley Cuoco) lack of respect for the art of witchcraft. 04. Desperate Housewitches Wyatt's (Kristopher and Jason Simmons) impending school play brings out the competitive nature in Piper (Holly Marie Combs) when her hand-sewn costume for Wyatt and her parenting ability are attacked by Mandi (guest star Michelle Stafford), the perfect Stepford-like mother. Unbeknownst to Piper, Mandi is a demon in disguise, befriending Wyatt so that she can kidnap him to use his powers to bring back The Source and create the perfect demon family. Meanwhile, bored with learning the basics of magic but intrigued with the idea of a Magic School, Billie (Kaley Cuoco) uses a potion to send her and Leo (Brian Krause) to the school. Once there, they realize that the school has been taken over by demons who have kidnapped Wyatt. Knowing that Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) feels Dex (guest star Jason Lewis) is the one, Paige (Rose McGowan) worries when she suspects he is seeing another woman, and decides to intervene. 05. Rewitched Unaware that she is being watched, Billie (Kaley Cuoco) jeopardizes the Charmed Ones' new lives when she uses her powers to save an innocent and is caught by Agent Murphy (guest star Brandon Quinn) of Homeland Security, who has suspected all along that she and the "cousins" are involved in supernatural activities and that the Halliwell sisters are not dead. Meanwhile, Phoebe's (Alyssa Milano) overnight trip with Dex (guest star Jason Lewis) ends in marriage when she and Dex are put under a spell by Billie; and Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Paige (Rose McGowan) organize a speed dating night at P3 to get the club back on its financial feet. Finally, the Charmed Ones and Leo (Brian Krause) permanently morph into their old identities and join forces with Agent Murphy. 06. Kill Billie, Vol. 1 Armed and ready to vanquish, Billie (Kaley Cuoco) inexplicably freezes and is flooded with childhood flashbacks when she sees her latest demon target, The Dogan (guest star Eric Steinberg). Wanting to prove to the sisters that she is an asset, Billie casts a spell to erase her fears and goes after the demon. However, when the spell doesn't work, Billie opens up to the sisters and relives her painful childhood memory of the long-ago Halloween when her sister was kidnapped by a demon. Meanwhile, since announcing their involvement with Homeland Security, the sisters have been bombarded by the press. Wanting to put a stop to it, Paige (Rose McGowan) turns to the Elders for help. After telling Dex (guest star Jason Lewis) that she is a witch, Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Dex realize that their relationship is moving too fast and decide to slow things down - without the help of magic. Leo (Brian Krause) confronts Piper (Holly Marie Combs) on being Mr. Mom. 07. The Lost Picture Show Wanting to get her old job back as a social worker, Paige's (Rose McGowan) plan changes when her Whitelighter father, Sam (guest star Scott Jaeck), asks for her help with his charge, JD (guest star Jay Kenneth), a future Whitelighter, who recently re-appeared after fifty years. Paige and Sam learn that JD escaped from Vaklav (guest star Will Snow), a demon who has kidnapped people throughout time by holding them hostage in an evil photo collage. Meanwhile, Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Leo (Brian Krause) go to see a magical marriage counselor who switches their bodies, forcing each to walk a mile in the other's shoes; Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) visits a sperm bank in hopes of finding the perfect donor to father her child; and Billie (Kaley Cuoco) blames herself for not being able to protect JD. 08. Battle Of The Hexes The Charmed Ones are given their first Homeland Security case by Agent Murphy (guest star Brandon Quinn) going through cold case files. Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Billie (Kaley Cuoco) discover a belt in one file that gives Billie superpowers. Her new power begins turning the sexes on one another, so a power-hungry female demon decides to use Billie to achieve female domination. Meanwhile, Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Leo (Brian Krause) search for a band to play at the club and sparks fly between Paige (Rose McGowen) and her new charge's parole officer, Henry (guest star Ivan Sergei). 09. Hulkus Pocus The help of Charmed Ones is enlisted by Agent Murphy (guest star Brandon Quinn) when a demon escapes from the government's custody. They discover that a government-created virus is spreading amongst magical beings causing them to "hulk out." After Billie (Kaley Cuoco) is scratched by a demon and becomes infected with the virus, Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Leo (Brian Krause) race against time to find an antidote to save her life. The sisters realize the only way to save Billie is to become infected with the virus and turn into "hulked out" versions of themselves. Meanwhile, Paige (Rose McGowen) is put in charge of watching a baby when one of Henry's (guest star Ivan Sergei) parolees is busted. Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) reflects on her failed premonition about having a baby. 10. Vaya Con Leos The Angel of Death (guest star Simon Templeman) visits the Charmed Ones with a familiar name on his list - Leo (Brian Krause). After a spell to buy Leo some time backfires, suddenly turning every guy into a Leo look-alike, Piper (Holly Marie Combs) turns to the The Elders and The Avatars for help in trying to save him. Meanwhile, Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Billie (Kaley Cuoco) are on the hunt for clues about Billie's missing sister and cross paths with Burke (guest star Darren Pettie), a demonic bounty-hunter, who keeps his victims frozen like trophies. Paige (Rose McGowan) turns to Henry (guest star Ivan Sergei) for help. 11. Mr. and Mrs. Witch Billie's (Kaley Cuoco) new theory that her sister's kidnapping was a demonic conspiracy leads her to contact victims of various magical kidnappings, including Dalvos (guest star Sean McDermott), a partner at a powerful company who, unbeknownst to Billie, is a demon posing as a human. With the stress of trying to find her sister while her parents are visiting, Billie discovers the power of projection when she inadvertently transforms her parents into cold-blooded assassins, who are then hired by Dalvos to kill the CEO of the company. Meanwhile, Piper (Holly Marie Combs) tries to deal with Leo (Brian Krause) being gone; Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) gets a bad case of writer's block; Paige (Rose McGowan) finally connects with Henry (guest star Ivan Sergei); and Billie learns that her parents never stopped searching for her sister. 12. Payback's A Witch Paige (Rose McGowan) tries to help Henry (guest star Ivan Sergei) get his parolee, Nick (guest star Karl Makinen), a loan at a bank, but when the loan is denied, Nick crashes his car into the bank and holds everyone hostage. The flurry of media causes Paige and Billie (Kaley Cuoco) to come up with a solution that does not include magic. Meanwhile, Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) have their hands full when Wyatt celebrates his third birthday by using his magic to make his dolls and toys come to life. 13. Repo Manor Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) realizes that she must move on with her life and signs a lease for a new apartment, while Paige (Rose McGowan) considers moving in with Henry (guest star Ivan Sergei), and Piper (Holly Marie Combs) tries to maintain control after losing Leo. However, the Charmed Ones are forced to stay under the same roof-literally-when a demon kidnaps the sisters, miniaturizes them and imprisons them in a dollhouse replica of the Manor. The demon enlists the help of expert doppelgangers to channel the Power of Three and kill the Demonic Master Clan that has enslaved his demon tribe. Meanwhile, Billie (Kaley Cuoco) continues the search for her missing sister. 14. 12 Angry Zen In searching for information about Leo (Brian Krause), Piper (Holly Marie Combs) discovers a message from Lo Pan (guest star Clyde Kusatsu), a monk and keeper of a sacred Buddhist staff containing the power of influence. Lo Pan teaches Billie (Kaley Cuoco) how to harness her power of projection to find her sister Christy. Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) celebrates her independence from the manor by throwing a housewarming party that gets out of control. Finally, Paige (Rose McGowan) introduces Henry (guest star Ivan Sergei) to the world of magic by taking him on an "orb-along." 15. The Last Temptation Of Christy Paige (Rose McGowan) begins to realize the difficulty in dating a mortal when Henry (guest star Ivan Sergei) tries to immerse himself in her magical world. She finds herself even more conflicted when a suitor, Sir Simon Marks (guest star Warren Derosa), arrives hoping to convince her to marry him so they can become the ultimate magical couple. Piper (Holly Marie Combs) also faces a romantic decision when she runs into her old flame, Greg (guest star Jason Shaw), and begins to wonder if she is ready to put Leo's (Brian Krause) death behind her. Meanwhile, after Billie (Kaley Cuoco) finds her missing sister, Christy (guest star Marnette Patterson, "Nip/Tuck"), who has been held captive by demons for several years, she and Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) try to help her cope. 16. Engaged And Confused Piper (Holly Marie Combs) organizes and engagement party for Paige (Rose McGowan) and Henry (guest star Ivan Sergei), but the wedding is put in jeopardy when the couple begins to get cold feet. Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) notices a strange man following her, and soon discovers that he is Cupid (guest star Victor Webster, "Must Love Dogs"). Meanwhile, a demon kidnaps Christy (guest star Marne Patterson, "Nip/Tuck") in order to lure The Charmed Ones into attacking the Triad and prevent them from taking over the Underworld. 17. Generation Hex After Paige (Rose McGowan) and Henry (Ivan Sergei) leave for their honeymoon, Cupid "Coop" (guest star Victor Webster) takes Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) on a journey through her past romances in an attempt to revive her excitement for love. Meanwhile, a group of magical teens, who are protégés of Leo (Brian Krause), come to the manor seeking refuge from demons that have overtaken the Magic School, forcing Piper (Holly Marie Combs) to take charge. Billie (Kaley Cuoco) and Christy's (guest star Marne Patterson) parents come to town for a visit, but Christy refuses to see them in order to test Billie. 18. Torn Identity Coop (Victor Webster) tries to find the perfect love match for Phoebe (Alyssa Milano), who has to choose between a mortal or someone magical. Coop later realizes he has fallen for Phoebe, just as she decides she wants to be with a mortal. Meanwhile, Paige (Rose McGowan) finds it difficult to balance married life to Henry (Ivan Sergei) and her responsibilities as a Charmed One. Piper (Holly Marie Combs) tracks the down the demons who killed Billie (Kaley Cuoco) and Christy's (Marne Patterson) parents and interrogates them in her effort to prove they are connected to the "Ultimate Power." 19. The Jung And The Restless Suspecting that Billie (Kaley Cuoco) and Christy (Marne Patterson) are the "Ultimate Power," Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Piper (Holly Marie Combs) begin to formulate a plan that will provide the answers they need to get Leo (Brian Krause) back. Meanwhile, Paige (Rose McGowan) saves her new charge, Mikelle (guest star Sara Downing) from two Darklighters, and Christy traps the sisters in a dreamstate in order to prove to Billie that each of their "inner-truths" are driven by selfishness. Later, Billie must decide if she will team up with Christy to dethrone The Charmed Ones. 20. Gone With The Witches Convinced that The Charmed Ones are too self-involed to protect the "Greater Good," Billie (Kaley Cuoco) and Christy (Marne Patterson) team up to destroy their reputations in the magical community. Calling upon her intimate knowledge of the sisters, Billie uses her spells to make the girls seem like only care about themselves. Christy, with the urging of an immortal demon, amps each spell up to dangerous levels. Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) obsessively lusts after Coop (Victor Webster), Paige (Rose McGowan) is unable to hear her charges' calls for help, while Piper (Holly Marie Combs) turns into a perfect 1950s housewife. When their approval rating hits rock bottom, The Charmed Ones are forced into hiding in the Underworld. 21. Kill Billie, Volume 2 The Charmed Ones find themselves stuck in the Underworld attempting to restore the reputations that Billie (Kaley Cuoco) and Christy (Marnette Patterson) helped tarnish. Piper (Holly Marie Combs) sees Leo's (Brian Krause) ghost and he gives his approval for the sisters to team up with the demon Nomed. Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) unintentionally breaks Coop's (Victor Webster) heart and Paige (Rose McGowan) offers her support. Billie, Christy and the Charmed Ones realize separately that they must conjure The Hollow, the most powerful force known to man, in order to defeat one another, leading to a devastating battle. 22. Forever Charmed -- Series Finale After the death of their respective sisters, Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Billie (Kaley Cuoco) go their separate ways, both determined to get their families back together. Piper and Leo (Brian Krause) have an emotional reunion before she enlists Coop's (Victor Webster) help to travel back in time and change the events that led to the deaths of Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) and Paige (Rose McGowan).'